The invention relates to a method for producing a composite sealing element, in particular for forming a sealing arrangement for a pane that can be lowered in a vehicle window, wherein the composite sealing element is produced from at least one extruded element section and at least one element part, which is formed by means of an injection-molding procedure in a mold chamber of a molding tool, whilst molding the element part onto an end face of the extruded element section, said end face delimiting the mold chamber.
The length of the element section that is formed by means of a cutting process from a continuously extruded sealing profiled strip is subjected as a result of various influences to relatively large fluctuations that lead to correspondingly large deviations in the desired dimensions in the case of the composite sealing element. A considerable portion of the element sections that are formed by means of the cutting process can therefore not be further processed and are recycled as rejects.